Impossible
by Allie351
Summary: On a rare snowy night two of our dear Rangers decide to go skiing and get into an accident. Read on to find out what happens. Rating may be changed
1. Prologue

_A/N: I wrote a story similar to this about three years ago and the idea poppd into my mind again to do another one, so I rewrote it a little bit. Will eventually be Billy/Tommy. As always, read and review, if I get five reviews on the prologue I will post chapter one up. _

"Is he awake?"

"I'm afraid not. Mr. Cranston was badly hurt, he could possibly even be paralyzed."

"Paralyzed? Billy? Doc, are you sure?" 

"Positive. He is showing no sign of activity below his waist where he was thrown from the car. I will need to do further tests once he awakens, but if I'm right, he may never walk again." 

"There's no chance of recovery?"

"I cannot be absolutely positive until I run some more tests, Mr. Scott. In the meantime have you contacted his family?"

"His father is out of town and his mother died when he was young. He has no other family." Jason told the doctor, not able to get her words out of his head. He couldn't imagine what all their lives would be like if Billy came out of this paralyzed – his normally hyper and energetic friend in a wheelchair – he was too young to have this happening to him.

"Mr. Scott?"

Jason was snapped out of his daydream at that moment. "Hmm?"

"I asked if he'd be able to stay with you for awhile, at least until he is capable of doing things for himself again. He is going to need extensive physical therapy for the next several months and I don't think he or his friend will be in any condition to drive for quite awhile." 

"Tommy? What happened to Tommy?" Jason asked, frowning suddenly. His worry over Billy had made him completely forget that Tommy had been with him.

"Mr. Oliver suffered a few bruises and a dislocated shoulder, but other than that, he is fine." The doctor assured him.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. "Yes of course he can stay with me, for as long as he needs to. Both of them can." He told her.

"Great." The doctor said, smiling at him. "Mr. Oliver is awake if you'd like to go in and see him."

"Thanks." Jason said, heading in the direction she pointed him in.

"Tommy? Hey buddy, how you doing?" Jason asked when he walked into his friend's room. 

"How's Billy?" were the first words out of Tommy's mouth.

Jason could see clearly the crushed look in his best friend's eyes when he asked about his friend. He knew that Tommy blamed himself for the accident and that he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to Billy. "Billy will be fine." He told him, not wanting to tell him that he still hadn't woken up from the coma he was in.

"You're lying to me." Tommy accused, fire in his eyes, as he looked his friend square in the eye. "Tell me the truth, Jason."

Jason sighed. There was no getting around this one. "Billy is in a coma, he has been since you were both brought in last night." He told Tommy softly. "The doctor thinks that when he does wake up, he'll be paralyzed."

"Oh God." Tommy said, not able to look his friend in the eye after hearing the news. "And if he is paralyzed, it'll be my fault." 

"No Tommy." Jason told him, lifting his chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "It will not be your fault. You are not to blame for what happened."

"But if I hadn't been driving…"

"The same thing could have happened if Billy had been driving." Jason told him. "Tommy, you're not at fault. You could not predict the sudden snowfall; we all know that it never snows in California, that this was just one of those rare occasions. But you need to stop blaming yourself; you did not make yourself lose control of the car."

"No, but if I had been paying attention, then this never would have happened."

"Tommy, accidents happen to even the best of drivers. Even I've had accidents before. But you've got to remember not to blame yourself; it wasn't your fault. If you're going to blame anyone, blame Mother Nature, she was the one who sent the snow."

"But what if he dies, Jason? Then it'll be vehicular homicide." 

"It's not going to come to that, Tommy, trust me. Billy isn't going to die, he's strong, and he's going to make it through this. I promise you."

Tommy sighed. "I don't know, Jason. I just feel that if I hadn't been driving then maybe it wouldn't have happened."  
"It's normal to feel like that, Tommy." Jason told him. "But like I said, it could have happened to any of us; it could have happened to me, Adam, Rocky or anyone else driving the car."

Just then Tommy groaned. "Adam. He's going to kill me for wrecking his car."

Jason chuckled. "I really don't think Adam is too concerned about his car at the moment, I think he's more concerned about you."

"So what's going to happen now?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we wait to find out what's going on with Billy. I tried calling his dad but he's out of town on business and won't be back for a couple weeks. Since he has no other family here in Angel Grove I offered to let him stay with me. Both of you."

Tommy shook his head. "I can't impose on you like that; Billy needs you more than I do."

"Nonsense, Tommy, you're not imposing. You know you're my best friend and Billy is like a brother to me, I'm glad to help."

Tommy gave Jason his first real smile since this whole ordeal had happened. "Thanks Jase. I really appreciate everything you're doing."

"It's not a problem. Now, you rest and stop blaming yourself. I'm going to check on Billy and see how he's doing." 

When Jason entered Billy's room, he immediately opened the door to walk back out. He didn't want to see his friend the way he was, pale looking and hooked up to every machine they had in the hospital.

He took a deep breath and shutting the door, walked over to the bed. Tears immediately came to his eyes upon seeing his friend's appearance. Billy's normally tan complexion was now completely pale and his once blue eyes held no color from behind the closed pupils.

Reaching out, he took his friend's hand and closed it around his own. "Oh God Billy, why did this have to happen to you?" he whispered. "You have to come out of this buddy, you have to be strong."

How had this happened? Billy had taken worse hits before as a Ranger and had survived all of those. But one night of bad weather and now his life was turned upside down forever.

"It's hard seeing him like that, isn't it? He was always the strong one no matter what situation we were in."

Jason turned when he heard Rocky's voice. He hadn't even heard his friend enter the room. "Yes it is." He agreed.

"I just saw Tommy. He's in pretty bad shape, blaming himself for what happened."

Jason sighed. Same old Tommy, it didn't matter what you told him it just went through him like a gust of wind. He hated seeing Tommy beat up on himself and blame himself for what happened to Billy, especially when it wasn't his fault. But from the first minute Tommy had set foot in Angel Grove that's how he'd been, even blaming himself for almost killing Jason and his friends when he'd been under Rita's spell no matter what they'd told him. "Yeah I know. I told him to stop beating up on himself but it apparently did me no good."

"He won't stop blaming himself until he knows for a fact that Billy will be okay."

"I know." Was all Jason said.

"It could have happened to any of us." Rocky told him. "I can understand his guilt, though. I know if I had been in his situation and it was Adam lying in that bed instead of Billy, I'd be blaming myself."

"We all blame ourselves a little bit." Jason told him. "And I do understand why he is blaming himself. I'd be blaming myself if I had been driving the car and anything had happened to any of you. But it's nobody's fault, nobody made him lose control of the car."

"He knows that, Jason. But he needs to see for himself that Billy will be okay."

"I've known Billy forever. He's strong; I know he'll come out of this." 

"The doctor told me that when he does wake up there's a chance he may be paralyzed." Rocky said quietly.

Jason nodded. "Yeah I know; that's what I was told too. And that he may never walk again."

The two friends just sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the beeping of the machines keeping their friend alive. Finally Rocky spoke up. "You look exhausted, Jase, how long have you been here?"

"Since Tommy and Billy were brought in last night." Jason replied.

"Go home and get some sleep, Jason, you're doing neither of them any good by looking like this. I promise you if anything changes we'll call you." 

Jason was about to protest until a yawn got in his way. "I suppose you're right." He said, standing up. He clapped Rocky on the shoulder and then went home to get some sleep.

A few days later

Jason had been at the hospital every day by Billy's side urging him to wake up. Tommy had been released three days ago and was already settled in at Jason's.

Jason leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, he hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days and it was starting to show. The others had dropped by a couple times to see Billy and told him to go home, but Jason wouldn't budge. He had promised Tommy he'd be there when Billy woke up.

He opened his eyes when he heard a groan from the bed. Looking over, he saw two blue eyes staring at him blankly. Jason leaped out of his chair and practically ran to the nurses' station.

"Young man, this is a hospital." One of the nurses told him sternly, frowning at him.

"I'm sorry." Jason apologized. "But I need a nurse; I think my friend woke up."

"His nurse will be in to check on him when she gets back from her break." The lady assured Jason.

Jason nodded and as calmly as he could walked back to Billy's room to find his friend looking around the room. "Billy?"

"Where am I?" Billy asked clearly not remembering anything that had happened to him.

"You're in the hospital." Jason told him. "You and Tommy were in a car accident a few days ago."

"What happened?" Billy asked, turning his focus back to Jason.

"You two were going skiing. It started snowing and Tommy lost control of the car and swerved. He hit a guard rail and you were thrown from the car." Jason told him. "Do you remember any of that?"

Billy closed his eyes, frowning as he tried to remember. Then he shook his head. "No." he said. "Where is Tommy?"

"Tommy was released a few days ago. He's back at my house, resting. He's fine except for a few bruises and a dislocated shoulder."

Billy tried to sit up then frowned as he realized he couldn't feel his legs. "Why can't I feel my legs?" he asked a slight panic in his voice.

Oh boy. That was one explanation Jason was not looking forward to giving. "Billy," he said calmly. "When you were thrown from the car you injured your spine. Your doctor thinks that you might be paralyzed from the waist down but before she can confirm anything she needs to run some more tests."

Billy's doctor chose that minute to walk into the room. "I'm glad to see that you're up, that's good news." She told him, taking his vitals. "Your vitals seem to be returning to normal. Has your friend filled you in on what happened?"

Billy nodded numbly. "Is it true that I might be paralyzed?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Mr. Cranston." The doctor told him. "I need to run a couple more tests then I could tell you for a fact." She thought for a second, and then went to the end of the bed. "I want to try something. Can you feel that?" she asked Billy, lifting his legs up.

Billy's face showed no emotion as he shook his head. 

"Hmm." The doctor said. "Well, they could be numb from being in the same position for so long, but as I said, I need to do a couple more tests. I'll go get those set up, in the mean time Mr. Scott try to keep him calm."

Jason nodded. "Yes Ma'am." 

"This is just great." Billy said from next to him. "I've taken worse hits from Rita and Zedd and one night of bad weather does this to me?"

"I know buddy, I've been thinking the same thing." Jason told him. "We've all taken worse hits before and walked away unscathed. But sometimes things just happen beyond our control."

"How's Tommy doing really?" Billy asked, knowing that Jason had a tendency to pass things off as being worse then what they really were.

"Other than being bruised and having a dislocated shoulder, he's okay physically. He blames himself for what happened to you."

"That's natural." Said Billy. "But what's to say that it wouldn't have happened even if I had been driving the car?"  
"I know, that's what Rocky and I told him." Jason told him. "But you know Tommy; he's been that way ever since he joined our team."

The two friends just sat in silence until Billy's doctor came to get Billy and take him down for more tests.


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: I know the formatting was screwed up on the prologue and I'm sorry about that, I was having a problem with MS word and was using word pad for that chapter. This should be better. As always, thanks to my beta reader, Pern. _

Billy had finally been released from the hospital a week later and Jason brought him back to his house. He stopped the car and popped the trunk, then got out of the car and went around back. He sighed as he brought out the wheelchair his friend was now being forced to use.   
Unfolding it, he brought it over to the passenger side where Billy was waiting. He unbuckled his friend and carefully lifted him out of the car and sat him in the chair and then realized something – his house wasn't equipped for a wheelchair. The only way he'd be able to get them both in the house would be to carry Billy in first and put him on the couch and then bring the chair in next. And that was exactly what Jason did.

Billy cursed under his breath as Jason settled him once again into the chair. "I really hate this thing."

"I know buddy." Jason said. "I hate seeing you like that. But you're alive and I'm grateful for that." This was the truth. And this was also the reason why Jason had volunteered to house his friends until they could get around on their own better then they could now. He would do anything for his friends; they were more like family to him than anything. And Jason had always been taught to help those in need. And that faith had been made stronger when Jason had been made a Ranger. As the leader, he'd felt it was his job to watch out for his friends both on and off the battle field. He'd always blamed himself if any of them had gotten hurt in battle. And even now, though he was no longer a Ranger (as of just recently the Gold power had been given back to Trey), he still felt the need to protect his friends, especially Billy.

"Jason?" Billy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I asked you what you were thinking about." Billy repeated patiently. 

"Oh, just about everything that's happened over the last couple years." Jason told him."

"Yeah, we have been through a lot." Billy agreed as he surveyed his new surroundings. Even though he'd spent much of his youth here, the house seemed a bit different. Maybe it was because Jason's parents had bought an apartment closer to town and left the house to their son but whatever it was, the house just seemed different to him. Or maybe it was just his current situation.  
"Tommy, what on earth are you doing?" Jason demanded.

"Uh – trying to wash these." Tommy replied, pointing to a basket of clothes on top of the washing machine.

Jason chuckled in amusement at the situation. Since Tommy had a cast on his right arm to help his shoulder heal he couldn't lift the laundry detergent bottle. So he'd taken an empty coke bottle and poured some of the laundry detergent into it (though how he'd managed it with one hand, Jason wasn't quite sure) to make it easier for him to handle. "Tommy, you don't have to do that. You're a guest here."

"I know, but I wanted to do something Jase, and I'm not incompetent." Tommy reminded him.

"I know you're not." Jason told him. "But you're a guest Tommy; you don't have to do this."

"I'd like to feel that I'm earning my keep." Tommy told him. "Because you really don't need to do this for me Jason, I'm not as bad off as Billy is."

"I realize that, Tommy." Jason said again, his patience trying from his sleepless nights. "Besides, with the two of us here, we should have Billy back on his feet in no time." He replied, grinning at his friend. "Thanks Tommy, I appreciate it. At least it's one less thing I have to do tonight."

"I'm glad I could help." Tommy said as he finished filling the machine then started it. "Oh, and I ordered a couple pizzas for dinner, I figured it'd be a lot easier than making something tonight." 

"You read my mind, bro." Jason replied, sitting down on the couch next to Billy and leaning back and shutting his eyes. 

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Billy suggested. "You look like hell, literally."

"Billy's right bro, you need some sleep. You're not going to be of help to either of us if you end up in the hospital due to exhaustion."

"I think you're right." Jason agreed. "Maybe a nap would help." He finally gave in and giving a small wave headed towards his bedroom leaving Billy and Tommy alone.

The boys just stared at each other until Billy finally broke the silence.

"Don't blame yourself Tommy because this isn't your fault."

"You've been talking to Jason I see." Tommy said in response.

"It isn't just Jason, Rocky noticed it to. And more importantly, I've noticed it; I can see it in your eyes. You barely look me in the eye; it's clear that you blame yourself for what happened."

"Because I was driving Billy, if I hadn't been driving then this wouldn't have happened."

"No Tommy that's not true; it could have happened to me if I'd been driving, or to Jason or to Rocky or Adam or any of the others. You couldn't predict the weather; you had no idea that Mother Nature was going to give us a snow storm." 

"I know that Billy, I heard it all from both Jason and Rocky. But I can't help but think that if you never walk again it'll be my fault."

"It won't come to that. Tommy, you're my witness to what I'm about to say. Here and now I vow that I will walk again; in fact I vow that I will walk by the time I graduate."

"You graduate in four months." Tommy pointed out.

"Then in four months I will be walking. I refuse to let this rule my life, Tommy."

"Four months is asking a lot though, Billy." Tommy said warily.

Billy just smiled. "Remember who you're talking to, Tommy. I worked too hard to graduate early and I'm not going to let anything stand in my way." 

"Then I'm with you, Billy. And I will support you." 

"Thanks." Billy said, and then remembered something. "How come you never visited me after I woke up?"

"How do you know I didn't?"

"I'm not dumb Tommy." Billy told him. "Jason was there every day, Rocky and Adam were there two or three times a day, Kat and Tanya came by a couple days, even Kim flew in from Florida for a couple days and Zack and Trini both called from Switzerland. But you never stopped by once."

Tommy chuckled. "I wanted to visit but Jason wouldn't let me, he kept telling me that my negative attitude wouldn't help you any." 

"And he was probably right." Billy said. "Just promise me that you'll stop blaming yourself. I'm not going to let this interfere with my life and I don't want you to let it to, either." 

Tommy gave him a small smile. "I promise."

"Good." Billy said, giving a genuine smile. "Now go check your clothes; I'm going to follow Jason's example and take a nap."


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N: The long-awaited Chapter 2. Sorry it's been taking me so long to get chapters out, I've managed to make it halfway through chapter 5 in my notebook then I hit a road block. But for right now, enjoy chapter two and I hope to have another chapter up sometime soon; I have relatives coming in at the end of the week so I'm not sure how soon the next chapter will be up. _

"Tommy – no Tommy stop. No stop."

Jason paused outside Billy's door and listened more closely.

"No Tommy stop that hurts." 

What the heck? Jason wondered. Why was Billy saying Tommy's name in his sleep? Were these dreams from the crash coming back to haunt him? "Billy?" he called out softly while knocking on the door. "Bill, are you asleep?"

Billy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Jason's voice. He quickly pulled the scattered blankets back over himself and glanced at the clock. "What the hell? Jason, it's four in the morning."

Jason opened the door a crack and poked his head inside. "Just wondering if you were alright, I heard you calling out in your sleep."

"I'm fine. Go back to bed, Jason." Billy told him, turning over on his side and shutting his eyes. Once he heard the click of the door shutting indicating that Jason had gone back to bed, Billy turned back over and stared at the ceiling. Had Jason really heard him talking in his sleep? If he had then Billy would be hearing about it in the morning. He hadn't been able to get Tommy out of his mind lately and every night he'd ended up dreaming about his brown-haired friend. And they weren't just normal dreams either. He'd really have to start watching himself around Jason; he did not want to give his friend any reason to become suspicious. Closing his eyes he drifted back to sleep.

"Billy – come on Billy… Stop, that hurts. Stop it, Billy."

Tommy tossed and turned most of the night not able to get the dreams out of his mind.

"Stop Billy; no, don't do that."

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat. Why was he having these dreams again; he'd thought they'd stopped ages ago. Could they be trying to tell him something? What was it about the blonde haired boy that Tommy couldn't get out of his mind?

Tommy glanced over at the clock on the bedside table to see that it was almost five in the morning. He knew he'd probably be up for the rest of the night. Already he could see the first rays of the morning sun streaming through the windows.

The sunrise was absolutely gorgeous. Tommy could stare at it all the time if he was given the chance, but he lived in the part of the city where you couldn't see much of anything; Jason lived further out.

When he was younger Tommy had always loved to get up and watch the sunrise, he'd always found it so peaceful. Which why was he was now outside at 5:30 in the morning.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The voice startled Tommy out of his thoughts. He turned to see Billy behind him. "Gorgeous. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No." Billy said shaking his head. "I was actually already awake."

Tommy was actually wondering how Billy had managed to get out there without waking up Jason but decided not to ask. Instead he asked, "Jason hasn't gotten up yet has he?"

Billy thought he remembered Jason knocking on his door only about an hour ago. "He was up about an hour ago but I sent him back to bed."

"Good, he needs all the sleep he can get." Tommy said.

Billy nodded his agreement. "He is doing more than he has to do and he hasn't complained once."

"That's just the kind of person he is." Tommy responded.

"You're right." Billy agreed. "I've known Jason since I was five; he's always made it his duty to help out his friends. I remember in Middle School when Zack ran away from home, Jason covered for him and let him stay with him."

Tommy was about to respond when he noticed Jason come downstairs. "Morning Jase. We're outside."

"You guys are up early." Jason commented going to sit next to Tommy.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to come out here and watch the sunrise." Tommy told him.

"And someone so rudely woke me up at four and I couldn't get back to sleep after that." Billy said mock-glaring at his friend then glancing at his watch. "You two should get ready for school."

"He's right." Jason said standing up and starting towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Billy. "Your physical therapist will be here at nine." He said then followed Tommy into the house.


	4. Chapter Three

"Can you lift your left leg?"

Billy closed his eyes and grunted as he attempted to lift his left leg but only made it a little way.

"What about your right leg?"

Billy had about as much luck with his right leg as he had had with his left.

"Well it's not much but its progress." The physical therapist told him, jotting down some notes on her clipboard. "We're going to have to make your legs stronger if you plan to walk again. Are you willing to make that commitment? It will take a lot of hard work and dedication on your part."

Billy nodded. "Whatever it takes to get me walking."

The physical therapist smiled at him. "I like a person who is committed to a cause, who refuses to believe what the doctors tell him."

"Well, the doctors told me there was a CHANCE I wouldn't walk again which I interepted to mean that if I worked hard enough I'd be able to. Anything is possible if you work hard enough for it." Billy told her.

"Do your friends know how smart you are?"

"Oh yeah." Said Billy, laughing. "They tease me about it all the time. I'm actually graduating in four months, a year ahead of my friends."

"I had a friend who graduated early; she was always teased for being a nerd, for being too smart for her own good."

"My friends are always teasing me for how smart I am but it's all in good fun; they tell me every day how proud they are of me."

"You're lucky to have friends who care about you enough to help you out like this, not many people are as lucky."

"I count my blessings every day." Billy told her. "I'd be lost without my friends."

The physical therapist read over her notes then looked back at him. "I'd suggest that you try moving your legs a little at a time each day until they are stronger. Once they get strong enough to work with we can start walking a little bit a day and hopefully meet your goal of walking by graduation." She told him. "Have your friends help you; they can help you get the feeling back into your legs by doing what I did earlier."

"Alright." Said Billy, making mental notes of everything she was telling him.

"Great, then we'll continue this tomorrow." She told him, giving him a wide smile as she left.

Billy chuckled, watching as she left. He knew that she'd been flirting with him but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to flirt back; he just wasn't interested. He'd noticed lately that his attraction hadn't been towards the girls in his school as much as towards the guys – one in particular. Of course if he ever told the object of his affection how he really felt he'd be rejected, he was sure of it.

Angel Grove High – Cafeteria

"Are you absolutely sure you heard what you say you did?" asked Kat as they sat down to lunch.

"Positive." Jason told her. "I heard him calling out Tommy's name when I walked by his room, then when I walked by Tommy's room I heard him calling out Billy's name. It's no coincidence they were calling out each other's names, Kat."

"I just – Tommy was so into Kimberly I can't imagine him being gay." Kat responded.

"Not necessarily gay, he could be bi." Jason pointed out.

"But Billy? I never saw that coming." Tanya spoke up finally.

"I've always thought that Billy was at least bi but it wasn't until Tommy came to town that Billy started acting differently and last night that my suspicions were confirmed." Jason told them.

"What are we talking about?" Adam asked as he and Rocky joined the three.

"Tommy and Billy." Kat told them.

"Oh man, those two so have the hots for each other." Rocky said.

Jason laughed. "This is exactly why we have to get them together." He filled Rocky and Adam in on what he had told Kat and Tanya.

"How do we do that though?" Tanya asked.

All five friends were quiet while they tried to think. Suddenly Rocky snapped his fingers.

"Let Tommy be the one who helps Billy with his physical therapy; it'll bring them closer together."

"The more time they spend together the closer it will bring them." Adam said. "Good thinking Rocko."

"It could work." Jason spoke up. "Except for one thing; Billy's physical therapy is usually in the morning while we're in school."

"Billy will be back in school next week." Tanya said. "So we wait until then."

"After that we let Tommy help Billy." Kat supplied.

"Especially if Billy wants to walk again; if we can get Tommy to admit his feelings for Billy it'll give him more determination to walk again." Adam said.

"It's a good plan." Jason said. "I just hope it works."


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: My relatives have come and gone and because of the long delay in getting chapters up I have posted the two most recent ones. **

**Disclaimer for this chapter: Of course we know by now that the only thing even Power Rangers related that I own happen to be a couple of those bottle cap things that were out a few years ago. The song "Impossible" is property of Joe Nichols and I am just borrowing it for entertainment purposes, so don't sue because I am a poor college student who has nothing. **

_Then there was my junior year; Billy had a brand new car. It was late the road was wet; I guess the curve was just too sharp. I walked away without a scratch, they brought the helicopter in. Billy couldn't feel his legs, they said he'd never walk again. But Billy said he would, and his mom and daddy prayed, and the day we graduated, he stood up to say "Unsinkable ships sink. Unbreakable walls break. Sometimes the things you think could never happen happen just like that. Unbendable steel bends when the fury of the wind is unstoppable, I've learned to never underestimate… the impossible."_

Tommy paused just inside the front door where he heard the music blaring from the den where Billy was sleeping since he couldn't go upstairs. The song sounded familiar but Tommy couldn't place where he'd heard it before.

_So don't tell me that it's over, don't give up on you and me. Cause there's no such thing as hopeless if you believe. Unsinkable ships sink. Unbreakable walls break. Sometimes the things you think could never happen happen just like that. Unbendable steel bends if the fury of the wind is unstoppable, I've learned to never underestimate… the impossible. _

Tommy dropped his backpack by the door and crossed the hall to the den. "Billy?" he called, opening the door slightly while he knocked.

Billy obviously didn't hear Tommy calling his name because he just kept singing along with the song.

Chuckling Tommy walked over and turned the stereo down. "You're going to go deaf." He teased.

Billy laughed. "Hey, I'm already paralyzed, might as well go deaf too." He joked glancing at the clock beside him. "Is Jason home?"

Tommy shook his head. "He and Rocky were going to meet Adam at the Youth Center; he said they were working on some sort of project." He kicked his shoes off. "What song was that you were listening to?"

"It's called "The Impossible"; the one verse I was listening to is about a boy who gets paralyzed in a car accident."

"Sounds familiar." Tommy said, cracking a smile.

"Yes, that's why I like that song so much; the entire song is about nothing being impossible if you just believe. The boy in the song vowed to walk by graduation and he did no matter what everyone told him." Billy told him.

"I think that song was written about you, Bill."

Billy laughed. "Could be. The boy in the second verse is named Billy."

"I think I've heard that song somewhere before."

"We were listening to it the night of the accident." Billy told him. "So what did I miss out on in school the last few days?" he asked, changing the subject.

Tommy laughed. "You are the only kid I know who can miss two weeks of school and want to make up all the work." He went to his backpack and came back a couple minutes later with a stack of papers in his hand. He sat them down on the couch next to Billy. "Can you do all that by next week?"

Billy raised an eyebrow. "This is me you're talking to, Tommy."

"True." Tommy agreed, laughing. "But there is a lot there, even for a genius like you."

Billy was silent for awhile. After a few minutes he spoke. "Tommy, we need to talk."

"Uh-oh. What did I do now?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Billy assured him. "It's actually something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now; I was going to tell you during our ski trip. The only thing is, I don't know how to tell you."

"Just tell me, Billy."

"Alright," said Billy, taking a deep breath. "This is hard to say but… I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I like you, Tommy."

"Uh – I like you too, Billy." Tommy said frowning, wondering why Billy was telling him that.

Billy shook his head. "No, I don't think you understand Tommy. I don't just like you, I LIKE you."

"Billy, what are you saying?"

"And they say blondes are dumb." Billy teased lightly. "Do I have to paint you a picture?" He didn't give Tommy a chance to answer before he lightly brushed his lips against the other boy's. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He breathed when he pulled away.

"What took you so long?" Tommy asked, mock-glaring at him.

"What?" Billy said, blinking his eyes in confusion.

Tommy laughed. "Your eyes give you away Billy; every time you want something you can see it in your eyes." He told him. "Your eyes had been telling me that you wanted to kiss me for awhile."

"And you're not mad or anything? You don't think I'm a freak or anything?"

"Of course not Billy, I would never think you were a freak." Tommy told him. "In fact I've been holding this back because I was too afraid of your reaction but I like you too. I have since I first laid eyes on you."

"Same here." Said Billy. "I was just afraid to say anything. I do think Jason suspects, though."

"Jason has a tendency to stick his nose where it doesn't belong." Tommy joked.

Billy laughed. "You know he is probably plotting something right now to get us together."

"But how would he know?" Tommy asked.

"Because Jason knows everything?" Billy suggested lightly. "I think he's always suspected that I was gay but he's never said anything about it."

"So where do we go from here?" Tommy asked.

"We let Jason and the others continue to work on their 'project' and we don't say a word to him." Billy replied.

"I meant with you and me." Tommy said.

"Well, that is up to you. I've been comfortable with my sexuality for awhile now, but if you're not, then that's fine, we'll take it as slow as you want." Billy told him.

Tommy wasn't sure what to think, everything was moving a little too fast. He liked Billy but he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with his sexuality; he'd just discovered in the last couple of years that he was gay but he was nowhere near as comfortable with it yet as Billy was. "Billy, I like you – a lot – I'm just not sure how comfortable I am with all this."

"It's alright Tommy; we don't have to say anything to anyone if you don't want to until you're ready."

Tommy raked a hand through his hair. "Al-alright. But I need some time to think about this. I know what my feelings for you are but I'm not sure how I feel about everything else."

"Take your time Tommy; don't force yourself to feel something you don't know if you feel." Billy told him. "I'll wait patiently, I promise."

Tommy smiled softly. "Thanks bro, I appreciate it. I'm going to go get started on my homework now." He said, turning and going upstairs.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, I had hoped to have this chapter out sooner but I had run into a brick wall with this chapter and was delayed in finishing it by starting my original fiction, working on the prequel to another story and getting ready for school to start. So thanks again to all my loyal reviewers and there's only a couple more chapters to go! **

Tommy felt himself being shaken awake early the next morning. "Wuzznit?"

"Tom, wake up."

"Adam, do you know what time it is?" Tommy groaned.

"2:30." Adam replied. "I know, I'm sorry for waking you up but we've got to get to the hospital, Jason had to take Billy in."

"What? Why?" Tommy asked, wide awake now.

"Apparently he thought he could try to walk without having someone help him and he fell. Thank God Jason was working on a book report when it happened." Adam told him.

"Is Billy alright?" Tommy asked as he threw a t-shirt on over his shorts.

"He's in a lot of pain but he's fine otherwise. Rocky and the girls are already there, I came to get you."

"Alright then let's go." Tommy told him, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"Where's Billy?" Tommy asked the minute he spotted Jason coming towards them.

"They took him for an x-ray to make sure he didn't break any bones or anything." Jason told him.

"What was he doing trying to walk on his own anyway?" Adam asked.

"I honestly don't know." Jason told them. "I was almost finished with my book report when I heard a crash come from downstairs and since Tommy was asleep I knew it wasn't him. I went downstairs to find Billy on the floor. When I asked him what happened, that's what he told me."

"That's not like Billy; I can't imagine why he would do something like that." Tommy muttered.

"Well, I know that he wants to walk by the time he graduates." Adam replied. "I guess I can understand in a way; I remember how frustrated I was when I broke my leg and had to use crutches."

"Billy has always been stubborn." Jason replied. "But I agree that it was a stupid thing to do and he probably knows it, too."

"Where are Rocky and the girls?" Adam asked suddenly.

"Tanya took Kat home and Rocky was dozing off on a chair when I last saw him." Jason told him.

Adam nodded and walked off down the hallway, deciding to give Jason and Tommy some time alone to talk. He suspected that Tommy needed his best friend more than anything right now and Adam knew what that was like; there were times where he had things that he would only tell Rocky, things that only Rocky could understand and times when Rocky was the only one who could cheer him up. He knew that Jason and Tommy were as close as he and Rocky were, if not maybe even a little closer.

Jason glanced at his friend who had his head in his hands. He could tell Tommy was exhausted, Jason was exhausted himself. "So what exactly happened between you two earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, looking startled by the question.

"I mean between you and Billy." Jason said. "When I brought him here he kept mumbling your name over and over again and was saying something that I couldn't understand but it sounded like he was saying he loved you."

'Quick Tommy think of a lie.' "Well, he probably didn't know what he was saying; it's common with most concussions." Tommy said, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

Jason shook his head. "I don't think so." He said. "Why don't you just tell me the truth, Tommy?"

Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want me to tell you, Jase? That I like Billy as more than just a friend? That the reason he was so determined to walk on his own last night was because I couldn't bring myself to really tell him how I felt?"

Jason frowned. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Billy admitted his true feelings, how he really felt and all I could tell him was that I liked him but wasn't ready for an actual relationship."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jason asked, clearly confused.

"Don't you get it, Jason? Billy thinks that I don't want to be with him because of the wheel chair."

"Well is that true?" Jason asked softly.

"No! Of course not." Tommy told him. "I could care less. I'm just not sure if I'm as comfortable with all this as Billy is."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Of course." Tommy said. "And he said that we could take it as slow as I wanted."

"So explain the problem to me." Jason told him. "Because I'm not seeing one. It sounds to me like Billy is being very understanding about your feelings."

"He is; he's being very understanding." Tommy replied.

"So what's the problem?" Jason asked again.

"The problem is me, Jase. I'm confused. I want to just take Billy in my arms and tell him that I love him and that I want to be with him but something inside me won't let me."

"You need to give into the part of you that wants Billy." Jason told him.

"Why do you want me and Billy together so badly?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I hate seeing you two so miserable." Jason told him. "You're happier when you're around Billy then I've ever seen you before. And Billy, he changes when he's around you, he's a completely different person. All I want is to see you two happy."

Tommy sighed. "Alright Jason, if it will make you feel better then I will talk to Billy."

"Good." Jason said smiling. "But it's late now so I think you should wait until later when he comes home."

Tommy nodded, trying to stifle a yawn but failing. "I would like to get a couple more hours of sleep."

Jason nodded his agreement and drove them home after talking with Adam who said he'd take Rocky home.


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thanks again to my loyal reviewers You all are what keeps me writing **

Due to their late night Jason and Tommy had decided not to go to school that morning. Rocky and Adam had brought Billy home early that morning and he was asleep in the den.

Tommy groaned at the bright light that was streaming through the window. He glanced at the clock to see that it was already noon; no wonder his stomach was growling. Deciding that he should probably get up he stretched and pulled his shirt over his head then headed downstairs.

"Morning." Came Billy's voice from inside the den.

"Good afternoon is more like it." Tommy said, stepping halfway into the den. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I just woke up not too long ago myself." Billy told him. "Jason is still asleep."

"Are you hungry?" Tommy asked him. "I'm in the mood for pancakes."

"Pancakes sound good." Billy said. "Do you want any help?"

"No thanks." Tommy told him, smiling. "There is one thing you can do, though. You can tell me what in the world you were thinking; why were you trying to walk on your own?"

Billy sighed; he'd known this was coming. "I don't know. Something inside me snapped and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital."

"You don't remember anything that happened before you woke up in the hospital?" Tommy asked him.

Billy shut his eyes tightly, trying to remember. Finally he shook his head. "No. I just remember waking up in the hospital."

Tommy frowned slightly. "Jason said that you told him that you loved me."

"Really?" Billy said, frowning. "I may have said that Tommy but I honestly don't remember."

Tommy nodded and flipped his pancake over before he spoke. "Can I be honest with you Billy?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Billy told him.

"Right." Said Tommy, taking a deep breath. "You know that I like you, Billy. Jason and I had a long conversation last night about my feelings and I came to a decision."

"Should I be afraid?" Billy asked warily.

"It depends." Tommy said chuckling. "Billy, I want to be with you. No matter how hard I tried I could not deny my feelings and how I felt."

"What are you saying?" Billy questioned, wanting to make sure his suspicions were being confirmed.

Without answering Tommy set the plate he was carrying with the pancakes on it in front of Billy who was now at the kitchen table. "I'm saying that I want to give us a chance."

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this, Tommy."

Tommy nodded. "I'm sure." He told the other boy. "It's something I've been thinking about for quite awhile now and Jason just helped me fully realize my feelings." He took a bite of his pancakes.

"I didn't know you could cook." Billy said a hint of surprise in his voice.

Tommy chuckled. "My mom taught me." He admitted sheepishly. "She says that every man should know how to cook."

"Tell that to my dad." Billy said, laughing. "After my mom died I swear we ate out every night for about two years."

"My mom told me I either learn how to cook or I fend for myself." Tommy said as Jason walked into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Thanks again to the loyal reviewers of this story since the beginning. Sorry for the delay in between chapters, I started classes last week and 4 classes a day plus homework equals just not enough time in the day for stories anymore, unfortunately. Plus I'm working on my original story and projects for the LJ-challenge community I'm on…there's just not enough time in the day, lol. So here is chapter 7, Chapter 8 will follow, and then I believe there are only two more chapters and the story will be officially completed. Mark it on the calendar, I fully intend to get this story done by the end of the week, lol. So once again thanks for the reviews and thanks for being so incredibly patient with me. A big thanks goes out to Perndragonrider, who has been a loyal reader, my beta-reader when I need one and overall, the person I can turn to when I'm having problems or stuck on something; if it wasn't for her, this story would not be here at all. **

**Disclaimer: I of course own nothing more than a couple of those old bottlecap pogs with Jason's, Zack's and Kimberly's pictures on them. Don't sue, I'm a poor college student so the most you'll get it pennies. **

The first thing Jason headed for was the coffee pot. "You made pancakes but no coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee." Tommy replied. "And I wasn't sure when you'd be up. There are some pancakes on the stove for you; I left them there so they'd stay warm."

"Thanks." Jason said, taking a couple and pouring syrup over them. He took a bite then looked at Tommy. "Did you tell him what we discussed yesterday?"

"Yes." Tommy said. "In fact, Billy and I together now."

Billy smiled. "So you can tell Rocky, Adam, Kat and Tanya that they can stop trying to set us up."

"How – how did you know?" Jason asked the surprise clearly evident on his face.

Billy laughed. "I'm a genius Jason, or have you forgotten? I've known for a few days about your little scheme, I just wanted to say if you'd say anything first."

"And I overheard Kat and Rocky talking about it the other day." Tommy spoke up.

Jason just laughed. "Well, we had to get you two together somehow, you certainly weren't doing it yourselves." He finished the last bite of his pancakes then stood up and took his plate to the sink. "Why don't you two go relax and I'll do the dishes."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Thanks again to the loyal reviews, here is chapter 8. Up next, the epilogue and final chapter of this story:) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own none of the characters, I am borrowing them for entertainment purposes; the show, characters and everything else involved belong to Saban and Disney, so don't sue, you won't get anything from me and the only thing that belongs to me is the plot. This chapter is pretty tame compared to what was in my mind and what still jumped into my mind, I didn't want to do it but I was told not to ignore my muses:) Must give credit where credit is due, so thanks as always goes to Perndragonrider, whom without her beta's and last-minute read-throughs this story would not be possible. **

"I have an idea." Tommy said, turning to Billy once the two were alone in the den. "Why don't we try some exercises to strengthen your legs."

"Sure." Said Billy, shrugging.

Tommy thought for a minute. "After I broke my leg I was told to do this." He said, moving his legs around in circles a couple times. "It helps to keep the blood circulating. So why don't we try that first."

Billy nodded and moved himself to the couch to give him more room. Taking a deep breath he winced slightly when he lifted his legs up. "It hurts." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's supposed to." Tommy told him. "Because that means its working. Here, let me help." Tommy gently took one of Billy's legs and started rotating it, slowly at first then speeding things up a little. "Try that with just your right leg."

Billy did as Tommy instructed, wincing the entire time but managing to make a couple small circles with his leg.

"Good." Tommy said, thinking for a moment. "We should have done this first but how about your toes, can you wiggle those?"

Billy nodded and started wiggling the toes first on one foot then the other, then tried them both together.

"Good," Tommy said, smiling. "What else has your physical therapist been doing with you?"

'Flirting' was on the tip of Billy's tongue. "Walking using the bar." He replied, pointing to what looked like a treadmill over in the corner.

"Alright, do you want to do that?"

"Might as well." Billy said.

"Alright…" Tommy trailed off, wondering how on earth this was going to work. Then he realized he needed Jason's help. "Jason?" he called into the kitchen where Jason was doing the dishes.

"Yeah?" Jason called back.

"Could you help me?"

"With what?" Jason asked, walking into the den.

"Billy wants to try walking again but I'm not strong enough on my own to get him out of the chair."

Jason nodded in understanding and dried his hands on his shirt then went over to Billy's side and took hold of his arm. "Ready?" he asked Tommy.

Tommy grabbed Billy's other arm and got a tight grip on it then nodded. "Ready."

Jason counted to three then the two boys lifted Billy out of the chair and helped him over to the bar.

"Be careful." Jason told him. "I can't afford to take another day off from school to take you back to the hospital." He teased.

"You're not funny." Billy told him, trying to smile but wincing instead because of the pain.

"How far can you make it?" Tommy asked.

Billy shrugged. "Until I collapse, I guess." He tried joking but failing.

Tommy frowned, obviously not finding that funny. "Can you walk to where Jason is standing?"

Billy nodded and took some careful steps in Jason's direction. He made it to the other side and slapped Jason's waiting hand.

"Good job." Jason praised him, smiling. "You two keep practicing, I'll be right back."

Out in the kitchen Jason tried to regain his composure. He had to admit to feeling jealous seeing Billy and Tommy together like that. Truth be told, he hadn't even known how he truly felt until just a second ago when he'd seen Tommy give Billy a peck on the lips. Something had set fire inside him and made him jealous, but he wasn't sure what it was. He'd never felt that way before; there was something almost animalistic inside him that wanted both boys to himself. And as the former Red Ranger, Jason had gotten use to taking what he wanted.

He sighed as he continued to watch Tommy help Billy walk from one end of the bar to the other. 'Control yourself Jason, you can't have them both.' the rational part of his mind told him. 'Yes you can, go for it.' The other part of his mind told him.

Jason growled low in his throat, he hated indecision. He couldn't stand it anymore. He marched back into the living room and looked his two friends square in the eye. "I want in." he said gruffly.

Billy looked confused but Tommy took one look at his best friend's face and immediately knew what he was talking about. Looking back to Billy he asked, "Feel like having a little fun?"

Billy looked from one boy to the other then shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Jason immediately walked over to the two boys and took them into his arms, kissing first one then the other.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting the final chapter posted, I've been busy with school and other things. But here, finally, is the long-awaited final chapter. Enjoy!**

**I realize that's not exactly how the Graduation Blues episode played out; I tried to find the dang thing to watch on youtube but it wasn't there, and I had to write it this way in order for it to work.**

**Shout-outs: Pern, you know I love you girl, without your last-minute beta's none of these stories that come from my imagination would be possible.**

**Romanticpuck: You've seen all these stories in their original written form, thanks for your feedback. Without our late-night craziness sessions none of these stories would be possible so thanks for your inspiration :)**

"I'm not sure what I can say about our next speaker. He went through a rough patch earlier this year and overcame what many thought were impossible odds for him to overcome, but that just proves that you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Please welcome our next speaker, Billy Cranston."

Everyone in the auditorium turned to see Billy stand and very slowly make his way to the front. Shouts and cheers went out as he walked by. Finally Billy made it to the podium and waited until the cheers died down before he spoke.

"Thank you Principle Kaplan." He started as the principle sat down. "I'm sure that most of you know that I was in a car accident earlier this year and was told that I would probably never walk again. Well, as you can clearly see, I am walking." He paused to glance out in the crowd and smiled when he saw his friends all smiling back at him.

"Over the course of our four years here we make many friends. Some stay and some go but it is those who stand by you through thick and thin that are considered your true friends; they are the ones who will do anything for you and we often take that for granted. Over the course of the last few weeks I've learned the value of true friendship. If it hadn't been for my friends I don't know if I would have made it this far and I know I definitely would not be walking today, they pushed me every day until I was stronger and even gave me a place to stay while I recovered. So I need to say a huge thanks to them for standing by me and pushing me, without them I wouldn't be who I am today." He paused again to catch his breath. "So to everyone out there I just want to say to believe in the Impossible, there is never anything out there that is impossible, as long as you have faith and believe, everything is possible. Thank you." Giving everyone one last smile, Billy stepped down just as Principle Kaplan started calling students up to receive their diplomas.

Tommy and Jason clapped the loudest when Billy's name was called.

After each of the students had received their diplomas Jason and Tommy ran over to congratulate their friend.

"I would have never made it this far without you guys." Billy told them.

Tommy smiled. "No problem bro."

Jason nodded. "Dude, we did it because you love you."

"I love you guys too." Billy said, kissing first Jason then Tommy before pulling them both into a hug. "Always."


End file.
